


President Lisa

by Dante8



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dante8/pseuds/Dante8
Summary: Quick fiction about a female president.
Kudos: 1





	President Lisa

President Lisa Michele Hart was the first female President of the United States, as well as its first openly bisexual president, its first openly transgender president, and the first autistic president. It had taken the country some time to accept her bisexuality in particular, as she was married to a man, which many wrongly thought meant she could not be bisexual. Still, she couldn’t imagine life without her sassy, feisty, funny old husband; his sex was like a very slidy parsnip and everything about him was adorable. She had taken office in 2029, and since then had done much for those communities she was the first president from. In regard to her being the first female president, her administration had seen (largely due to her own efforts) the ratification of the Equal Rights Amendment, and CEDAW and its optional protocol. It had also codified Roe v. Wade into law, and removed the ability of all people and institutions to legally refuse to perform abortions or sterilizations, prescribe birth control and emergency contraception, and/or fill such prescriptions. It had also illegalized abstinence-only sex education, and required comprehensive sex education, in all public schools, and illegalized discrimination due to sex in public accommodations, and banned discrimination due to gender expression and marital status in employment, as well as given all people (though this mostly affected women) the legal right to breastfeed their children, or the children they were the wet nurse of, in all locations they had a legal right to be in. It had also illegalized child marriage, set the age of consent to sex at 18 regardless of sex, gender or sexual orientation, legalized toplessness for women, and had included women in Selective Service, and required all employers to provide paid parental leave and childcare and not discriminate against employees who made use of them. It also illegalized discrimination due to sex in hospitals and health insurance, and the provision of goods and services, and illegalized bullying in public schools and colleges due to sex. It had International Women’s Day and Alice Paul’s birthday declared federal holidays, and Lisa issued presidential proclamations for them. It also passed a law declaring that someone could not be paid less than their colleagues due to what they were paid in the past, and punishing employers for retaliating against workers who share wage information, putting the justification burden on employers as to why someone is paid less, and allowing workers to sue for punitive damages of wage discrimination. It also banned virginity tests, and passed a law saying “no person shall be required to change their last name upon and/or due to marriage, no person shall be required to take and/or use their spouse’s and/or fiancée/fiance’s last name, and no person shall be required to use their spouse’s last name other than their own last name (if their last name is different from their spouse’s) in general and/or to receive any good or service such as voter registration etc., and if a person changes their last name due to marriage they can change it to whatever they wish, and the procedure for changing one’s last name due to marriage or otherwise shall be the same regardless of sex and/or gender, and no child shall be required to be given and/or to take and/dor use their father’s last name.” It also passed a law stating that Ms. would be considered acceptable whenever a prefix such as Miss or Mrs. was required, also banned telling false information about abortion to patients, and banned TRAP laws, and repealed the Hyde Amendment, and required abortion, birth control, emergency contraception and sterilization to be covered by insurance. It banned personhood laws, and banned FGM and traveling outside the country to do or subject anyone to FGM, and banned fetal neglect prosecutions, and banned prosecution of people for using alcohol and/or drugs during pregnancy. It required marital rape to be treated legally like other rapes, banned visitation and custody rights for rapists regarding children conceived by rape, and illegalized sex continuing after the withdrawal of consent. It banned forced marriage, declared that it was still rape if the victim was incapacitated due to their own actions, banned requiring the wearing of pantyhose, stockings, tights, makeup, and/or high heels at school and work, banned waiting periods for abortion, banned rape by fraud, closed the boyfriend loophole for abusers getting guns, and took prosecution of military rape and sexual assault outside of the chain of command, and reauthorized VAWA. It also required the FDA to regulate cosmetics and dietary supplements, mostly used by women, in the same way it regulated drugs, and banned lead in cosmetics and supplements. It also repealed and banned the tampon tax, and required the federal government and states to fund Planned Parenthood, and banned discrimination due to sex and/or gender in federal funds, and banned asking women about their children, pregnancies, marriages, and/or plans for children and/or marriages in job interviews. It also required employers to make salaries and wages public.  


In regard to the bisexual and transgender communities, her administration had (again, largely due to her own efforts) illegalized discrimination against bisexual and transgender people (and gay and asexual people) in employment, housing, public accommodations, the provision of goods and services, public schools and colleges, health insurance, hospitals, and the donation of blood, organs, and tissues. It also illegalized bullying in public schools and colleges due to the bullied person being bisexual, transgender, gay and/or asexual, and illegalized conversion therapy targeted at bisexual, transgender, gay and/or asexual people. It also passed laws guaranteeing a right to change one’s legal gender on demand, a right to have non-binary gender recognized on all official documents identifying a person, and a right for people to use the bathroom and be sent to the prison (if convicted) corresponding to their gender identity (with proper safety provided for other prisoners) and to compete in the sports competitions corresponding to their gender identity if and when it could be done fairly and safely. She also issued presidential proclamations marking Aromantic Spectrum Awareness Week, Asexual Awareness Week, Bisexual Pride Day, Bisexual Awareness Week, Bisexual Health Awareness Month, Day of Silence, Harvey Milk Day, International Day Against Homophobia, Transphobia, and Biphobia, International Lesbian Day, International Non-Binary People’s Day, International Pronouns Day, International Transgender Day of Visibility, Intersex Awareness Day, Intersex Solidarity Day, Lesbian Visibility Day, LGBT History Month, LGBT Pride Month, National Coming Out Day, Pansexual Pride Day, Pan Visibility Day, Pulse Night of Remembrance, Spirit Day, Stonewall Riots Anniversary, Trans Parent Day, Transgender Awareness Week, Transgender Day of Remembrance, and World AIDS Day. She also banned the gay, bi, and trans panic defenses and required sex education to include teaching the existence of asexuality, homosexuality and bisexuality and how same-sex sex occurred.  
In regard to the disability community, her administration had (again largely due to her own efforts) banned dwarf tossing, and passed a law that required state Medicaid plan coverage of community-based attendant services and supports for Medicaid-eligible individuals. It had also ratified the Convention on the Rights of Persons with Disabilities. It also created a program under the Department of Housing and Urban Development that coordinated accessible, affordable, integrated housing for individuals with disabilities in nursing homes and other disability-related institutions who wanted to return to the community, and repealed Section 14(c) of the Fair Labor Standards Act, which had made it legal to pay workers with disabilities less than the minimum wage.  


President Lisa was very pleased with her efforts and thought she had made the country a better place. She left office after two terms with a smile.


End file.
